The New Dude
by Dharok-Warrior
Summary: There is a new guy at Casey's School. Could she be falling for him? And what about Derek? Will he be jealous? Will he have mixed feelings? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The brothers

LWD:The new guy 

Chapter1: the arrival:

At Casey and Derek's school there was a new dude a guy named Erek, and Casey was falling for him and used to stop and stare at him form behind her locker, Derek came by and told her ," Case what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing", she said blushing heavily, and Derek knew that something was going on

Between her and this geeky so called Erek guy. At class he saw her staring at Erek again , and shouted out loud "Casey stop staring at this freak with no life"," Der-eek" she shouted at him and then obviously Erek noticed that Casey liked him and had a plan to take out her smidgeon of a step-brother once and forALL.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter2: The fight

Chapter2: The fight

Derek obviously got severe detention amounts from that awesomely strict English teacher, 5 for speaking aloud in class and disturbing a fellow student and his sibling and also Casey got 2 because she shouted her stupid darn Der-ek shriek.

The next Monday when Derek was free from all the detentions he had received he'd noticed during the week from the glass of the detention room (common room) door that there was something very putrid going on between Casey and that good-fer nothin' Erek and so on this Monday when he finished his last lesson, and he had very oddly apologized to the teacher something that left an awestruck, bewildered face on the English teacher,

He found Casey at the lockers talking to that creepy nerd , he told her," Case, don't think I haven't noticed you having feelings about this guy ,and so we're through, traitor", Casey turned to Erek and told him," you see what you do now Derek is through with me and it's all your fault, I hate you Er-ek" Derek was just about to close the door when he heard her shriek at Derek in his way and that should be _ONLY _ _HIS _ way. He came back to Erek and told him," Case does not shriek at you like that she only does that to me you stupid stupid thief", and with that Derek gave the good ol' 1,2 to Erek's chin and he was down, blood slowly coming out of his chin. Erek's blood pressure was slowly going lower and lower and secretly,(or so she thought) Casey was speaking to Erek about his injury and how sorry she was, Derek ended up getting a huge temper as he knew about Casey and he told her," Case, haven't you done enough, you don't deserve any dude not even this true smidgeon of the smallest pimple in the world ready to be pricked !" Now he kicked Erek in the stomach and he landed unconscious on the floor and Derek said "nah don't worry he was a pest anyway." Now phase 2 of his plan was coming into action, phase 1: bring misery to Derek's life, now phase 2 was , if he lived that is!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Loved and the Loveless

Chapter3:The LOVED and The LOVELESS:

_Chapter3:The LOVED and The LOVELESS:_

Later that day Casey went to the hospital in which Erek was currently receiving treatment, a nurse directed her to his ward, and inside there he was on a hospital bed with a drip connected to his arm from which he received an amount of blood which he needed a lot to survive as due to Derek's hit he had lost loads of blood, Casey brought him some roses which she had bought from the local florist's shop who had some truly expensive flowers and roses and daisies. Erek could not accept them but she still laid them on his lap and then she told him I love you and kissed him. Derek had also decided to go to the hospital alone to apologize to Erek for his misbehaviour, and there he stood at the door watching the scene with a look that would've petrified a gargoyle with awestruck bewilderment. Derek ran from the scene and Casey knew what she had done and started sobbing on Erek's lap. For the first time ever ever and ever in his life Derek Venturi cried and it was a sight to behold, bright shiny white tears falling from his eyes. Casey came near the balcony and talked to Derek and said, "I'm sorry I don't know hat got into m-","I don't care what you wanna say Ok we're through and you can do whatever u like you traitor, you are a major disgrace to the venture-McDonald family ", and with that he left running back home. Marti came and talked to him," Smerek what's wrong she said?", he told her about what happened and she tried to make him feel better, later next morning, Derek found a note on the table, he again Derek VENTURI started CRYING as he read the note which said," dear family I have left in order to find a place to live where I am not a disgrace and I am not bothering no one, I am currently searching for shelter and I don't want to come back as I'm a traitor and a disgrace to the venturi/MCDonald family just like Derek pointed out yesterday……

Yours truly, Casey , Derek, I am sorry that I was such a disgrace to your family so long and farewell maybe we shall cross paths again someday ok?

Derek said," What have I done? What a monster I have become!" He looked into the water of the kitchen sink and saw himself with two horns on his head and a three-way-pointed scepter in his hands sitting on a red demonic throne, and Casey falling into the depths of the underworld, Derek turned himself away from the reflection and said ,"I must get case back and avenge her", and then


End file.
